Nightmares are real
by KiyokoFreak94
Summary: So this is a story about the Kids from Our little liars and the former teens of Riverdale. This story is based on a nightmare I had. So if you don't like Horror movies don't read this book. [Most of your favorite ships are included so take a look inside]
1. Information

this is a HORROR story! So if you hate horror movies please don't read this! This story is based on a nightmare I had. This story includes the children of Emison,Choni,Spoby,Haleb,Ezria,Bughead,Veggie & McAndrews. Yes this is a Riverdale/Pretty Little Liars Crossover. They all live in Rosewood in this Story.

main characters for this book are:

Emily & Alison:  
Grace Emily DiLaurentis-Fields(17)  
Lily Alison DiLaurentis-Fields(17)

Cheryl & Toni:  
Remi June Blossom-Topaz(16)  
Camden Mariella Blossom-Topaz(16)  
Emery Rose Blossom-Topaz(16)

Spencer & Toby:  
Kelvin Bryson Cavanaugh(17)  
Jane Molly Cavanaugh(16)  
Simon Daniel Cavanaugh(15)

Hanna & Caleb:  
Tilly Olivia Rivers(16)  
Cree Romeo Rivers(15)

Aria & Ezra:  
Kaia Millicent Fitz(16)  
Stella Theresa Fitz(16)

Betty & Jughead:  
Daya Noelle Jones(15)  
Finlay Jude Jones(15)

Veronica & Reggie:  
Tara Vivian Mantle(16)  
Harvey Reginald Mantle(15)

Josie & Archie:  
Maia Rue Andrews(16)  
Freya Gray Andrews(15)

Who is dating who?

Grace & Emery  
Lily & Cree  
Remi & Jane  
Kelvin & Tilly  
Kaia & Maia  
Stella & Harvey  
Daya & Freya  
Simon & Finlay  
Tara & Camden

First Chapter coming soon...

And remember before you read this:

„Eighteen can only keep a secret if all of them are dead!"

Happy reading ?


	2. Planning a Camping Trip

Both Lily & Grace sat on the couch in the living room.

„Let's invite everyone over Lils!" Grace said and looked at her twin sister. Lily nodded her head yes and smiled.

„Sounds good to me. Maybe we can finally agree on when to go to the camping trip! It is so hard to find a weekend that is good for everyone!" she replied.

Later that day at the DiLaurentis-Fields house...

Everyone was there and sat in the living room. Emery sat in Grace' lap. She was kissing her neck gently which made it really hard for Grace to focus on the conversation. Grace was biting down on her lower lip.

„Grace is turned on right now!"Freya said and everyone was looking at Emery and Grace.

„Are You jealous Freya?" Grace asks and smirked a little. Daya grabbed Freya's hand.

„No she isn't! We have lots of sex! So no she isn't jealous!" Daya replied and almost growled at Grace. Grace and Daya used to date and their breakup was pretty hard on Daya. Both Maia and Finlay said"EWW!" Cause the two really didn't want to know anything about their sisters sex life.

„Chill, Daya I was joking!" Grace answered and rolled her eyes. She then pulled Emery closer. Everyone else could feel the tension between Daya & Grace and no one dared to say anything. So it was silent for a few minutes.

Finally all 18 of them were able to agree on a date for their camping trip. They would leave on Friday which was two days away. Their parents already said they could go so now only two more days of school and they were able to leave for their adventure. Little did they know was that their trip would turn into a nightmare and not all of them would make it out alive? Or is everyone returning home in one piece?

Everyone but Emery & Cree went home. Emery stayed with Grace in her room and Cree stayed with Lily in her room. Emery & Grace both were asleep. Cree and Lily are both wide awake.

„Babe It was pretty tense! The situation between Daya and your sister I mean. Do You think the two can handle an entire weekend together?" Cree asked and held Lily close. Lily sighed. She had no idea to be honest.

„I really don't know Cree. I am asking myself the same thing. We shouldn't leave these two alone. That would probably be a bad idea and the two would kill eachother!" Lily told him. After talking for five more minutes the two finally fell asleep.

Freya & Daya Are all cuddled up in Daya's bed. Freya was playing with her girlfriend's hair gently.

„Babe why do you always have to pick a fight with Grace? You know the two of us like to tease eachother cause we are best friends so why do you have to get so mad?" she asked and looked at Daya closely.

„It just made me mad?! We have a great relationship and she shouldn't make fun of it!" Daya explained.

„Babe! Is it cause the two of you used to date? Cause you have to let that go! You are with me now and yes the sex is great! You are a great girlfriend so calm down and enjoy being happy with me!" Freya answered before she closed her eyes. Daya had to think about what Freya told her. Maybe Freya was right. Maybe she should let Grace go and try just being friendly with her.


End file.
